


The Light in the Shadows

by LightsintheAbyss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsintheAbyss/pseuds/LightsintheAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5 chapter BlackSun story. </p><p>Blake has been thinking about Sun for a while, ever since they met at the docks. She is starting to realize that Sun is important to her more than she thinks. Wishing to know more about him and his past. The only things that concern Blake is that she feared that Sun may not feel the same way for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first legit RWBY Fanfic of my favorite OTP. I am not the best writer, but I tried my best to put in effort. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY has finally returned to Beacon after spending one entire week in the North East Region of Vale. However it was a stressful one for Blake as she is having trouble resting. Surprisingly, she isn't the only one awake overnight.

Team RWBY returns to their dorm room after their successful mission involving the sudden increase Grimm attacks in the North Eastern Quadrant of Vale. Which involved preventing Grimm from crossing the bridge which was a vulnerable open area that can lead through one of Vale's exposed entrances. It has been quite a week for Ruby, Weiss and Yang. However it was rather a stressful week for Blake.

''Ugh what a day...'' Yang said, letting out a long sigh, feeling exhausted ''It was a good idea to blow up the bridge. Those giant Ursas were really giving me a hard time.''

''I nearly had all my red dust crystals nearly depleted in order to make that explosion possible.'' said Weiss, placing her small dust canisters back to her small case container. 

Ruby gave a small shrug ''Eh, at least that stopped the Grimm from crossing, especially the Goliaths, those are the kind of Grimm we wouldn't want to stumble across.''

''Those giant Ursas really gave a big fight at least. That was fun..'' Yang added

''Let's just hope, the Grimm won't find another way to attempt to reach the city.'' Blake said, as she feels exhausted. She laid on her bed and read her book. Waiting to let herself fall asleep. 

''I'd say we bring the dorks next time.'' Yang suggested

''Wait you mean Sun, and Neptune?'' Weiss asked

Yang nodded ''Of course, Sun is pretty awesome and Neptune's a pretty cool guy. Their team really put up a fight.''

''Why not Team JNPR?'' 

''Jaune's team is busy to sheriff a village that is vulnerable to Grimm attacks. So it is no good.'' Yang replied 

''We'll have to talk to Professor Oobleck to see if they go with us.'' Ruby said ''Anyway.. I need to get some sleep, I don't want to be late for history tomorrow.''

''Hey Blake, you don't mind if you hold on to my history homework?'' Yang asked, lending her a small stack of papers which is the assignment. 

Blake rolled her eyes and gave a sigh ''Ugh, fine..'' she took the homework assignment and placed them next to her. 

''Thanks! Ahh, I am glad we're home. All that fighting and hunting really worn me out.'' 

Blake agreed, there was no better place than home ''Tell me about it, the Grimm really put us in a desperate situation, it only makes our job more harder to do. Not to mention, our mission would have been in jeopardy if those Goliaths passed through, we wouldn't stand a chance.''

Yang was rather curious to see how capable the Goliaths can put up a fight. In her perspective, they didn't really seem tough to her, but she knows better not to underestimate them. They are a big, but that makes them more likely to be the most deadly out of the other Grimm creatures.

''Eh, it still better than trying to collect red sap in Forever Fall.'' Yang shrugged

''Right.'' Blake replied, her amber colored eyes kept focus on the text in the book. 

Yang lets out a small yawn ''Well, anyways, I will let you get back to reading, I am gonna go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow. Night Blake!'' she quickly climbed up to her bed and lets herself sleep.

''Night Yang.''

There was now the silence. With the exception of the wind breezing and the snoring of her teammates. The moonlight filtering Remnant's atmosphere. Remnant's cracked moon rising, stars slowly appear sporadically through the dark partly cloudy skies. Blake deeply sank into the story she is really engrossed in. Shadows in the Fog. A story involving a lost young man, struggling to save the light from the forces of darkness that threatens the entire world to be in a thousand year Dark Age. Eventually, Blake's mind slowly started to drift off as she zoned out and lost focus on her reading. her eyelids closed, slowly starting to fall asleep. It only took a minute or two for her to realize. Blake quickly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Attempting to continue on reading, however she lost all motivation to do so. 

''Maybe it is best if I get some rest, I don't want to be late for history..'' said Blake, closing her book and placing it underneath her pillow. A small yawn escaped her throat. Blake gently laid her head against the soft comfy pillow. Letting herself to once again slowly let her mind idle off and to slowly start falling asleep once again. Blake closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep. 

_The Light in the Shadows_

_..._

four hours has passed, and it was still dark, and cold. The Team snored peacefully, off into their own little dream world. The silence continue to fill the room, with a few creaking sounds with the sound of the winds entering through the open window of the dorm room. Unfortunately, Blake suddenly woken up from her sleep.

''Hmm?..'' She is suddenly wide awake, but still having the feeling of wanting to continue to sleep. Blake checked the clock to see what is time it currently is. Her vision was slightly blurry for a moment, then it goes clear 

''2:00 AM... Only four hours of rest..'' said Blake. Feeling lightheaded and dizzy, her body getting the light sensation as she stood to her feet. Blake was losing her balance when she started to walk out of the room. She felt her head spinning and noticing her vision going blurry for a brief moment. Thankfully she has remarkable night vision, an ability in which most of the faunus race have. All this sudden lightheadedness and lack of balance is giving her a headache. 

She slowly closed her door silently. Not wanting to wake up her other roommates and took a deep breath, exhaling it, repeat. Finally to keep herself calm, clearing her mind off of random stuff. Blake gave a small sigh ''Great, now I am unable to sleep..'' 

Her sleep cycle is a mess, may have been due to not getting much sleep in their field trip. Blake usually volunteered to watch over them in case of Grimm trying to sneak in and to attempt to attack them while they are vulnerable. That may have been sorta a mistake. Now there was nothing for her to do, she can go back to read her book and try to let herself fall asleep again. The library obviously isn't open, so there is no point of going there. Suddenly, her ears started to twitch. She started to hear footsteps, the sound was getting more closer. Who could be up at this hour? 

Finally, the figure appeared, making a turn to the halls in where Team RWBY and JNPR's room are located at. The person had a familiar face, the same small spiky blonde hair, those grey innocent eyes. The tail that matches the same color as his hair. It was Sun Wukong. Blake hasn't seen him for a while and wondered what has he been doing when she was away. She noticed he was carrying a bag, smelling food in it. It sure smells delicious. 

Sun continued to walk back towards his dorm room, until he noticed Blake standing by her dorm room, who is staring at him. His eyes widened in relief, it has been a week since they last talked. He wondered where Blake has been recently. He decided to go approach her. 

''Blake? You're back! Where have you been?'' Sun asked.

''Sun.'' Blake placed a finger in front her lips, gesturing him to keep his voice down 

''Oh sorry..'' Sun said, scratching the back of his head 

''Long story short.'' Blake replied ''Why are you up late at night?'' 

''Well, I went to go buy me some food, I haven't ate much today so I decided to wake up at night and go buy some myself some food in Vale.'' Sun answered, with an innocent smile formed on his face

Blake wasn't sure whether he was lying or not. It annoys her when he tries to steal and break the law, but it didn't matter much to her ''I see.''

''And I was about to ask you the same question, you seem tired and yet not looking so good.'' Sun said ''Are you feeling alright?''

She shook her in response head and looked at the ground for a moment ''No.. I am having trouble sleeping. It has been a stressful week.'' 

''Oh.. do you wanna talk about it?'' Sun, he was still curious to know where Blake and her friends has been. 

''Weren't you heading back to your room?'' 

''I was, but at second thought, it wouldn't be a great idea to eat while hearing Scarlet's loud snoring.'' Sun replied ''How about this, let's go sit outside?'' 

Blake decided it was a good idea, and she didn't mind ''Sure.'' 

''Great, I will meet you by the large statue.'' Sun said as he waved to her and walks back where he came from. 

Blake waves back and enters back to her room, started to change from her pajamas and started dressing herself up with her outfit. Afterwards, she exited the room once again and started roaming the hallways. Passing by room by room. She still smelled the food and continued on following it as if Sun wasn't that far off. Eventually, she found the dormitory's exit and continued to head to the direction taking the path where it would lead to the main entrance of the amphitheater in which where the statue is located at. When she got there, she found Sun sitting on the ground waiting for her to arrive. Blake approached him and sat down next to him 

''Okay, I am here.'' Blake said 

Sun gave a smile ''Great.'' He looked through his bag and gave Blake a small wrapped up food. It smelled delicious and gave Blake the crave to eat. 

Blake opened it up and noticed the almond brown colored fish. It was Tayaki, immediately Blake took a bite out of it the second she looked at it. Sun looked at her with a confused stare, surprisingly thought Blake was going to reject it due to it not being exactly 'fish-flavored' 

''Woah, you really do like it do you?'' Sun said, giving a small chuckle

Blake looked at him with a serious look while slowly eating it ''Are you sure you didn't just steal this?''

Sun shook his head and raised his hands up ''I swear to Oum, I did not!''

Blake eyes squinted a little more, making sure Sun isn't truly lying ''Alright, I believe you. It seems you decided to change your ways of being a thief.'' 

He looked away nervous for a moment and scratched the back of his head ''Uh... Yeah, I guess you can say that.'' 

Sun patiently waited for her to talk and explain her story while he eats. it was rather quiet and peaceful, some of the plants were nicely glowing and being reflected by the small pond of water next to them. The wind continued to slow, ever so slowly the leaves were being pushed away. Blake remained sat in silence eating her food. Her eyes closed as she chewed. After a couple of moments, Blake finally decided to speak

''Alright.. so you want to hear where have we been for the pass week? I am surprised Ruby hasn't told you.'' Blake said as she continued ''We were at a field trip, the search and destroy mission we were tasked to do. We had to go the North Eastern Quadrant of Vale, in which the Grimm attempted to try to get to the city by using the bridges in which one of the routes were not blocking the path in which it would lead to them main city. They immediately attacked us upon arrival and so we had to pay attention to our surroundings and explore the deserted wasteland. We went on for hours patrolling the streets and killing off any of the monsters. Thankfully we found a place to make camp and I volunteered more often to watch over in case any of the creatures decided to sneak on. I barely got any sleep afterwards.''

''Wait, you didn't ask any of your teammates to take turns?'' Sun asked

Blake shook her head ''Not really, I didn't really mind keeping guard until sunrise.. that may have been a mistake I made. I was beginning to lose more sleep as we continued on exploring, I was getting exhausted mid fight. But I didn't care anyways. It has been going like this for me for nearly the entire week. Eventually we finally found out where they are attempting to go, there was this open bridge that would lead a path to one of Vale's abandon highways which the grimm can easily get access to the main route of the city. Thankfully Yang had the idea to rather destroy the bridge instead of keeping the grimm from crossing it. It is not likely we had a choice. So instead of having Yang trying to accidentally kill all of us in the process. Weiss volunteered to do the work.''

Sun gave a laugh ''Poor Ice Queen. I guess she knows how it feel like to do a lot of work in her life. I mean other than just being one of the icons of the Schnee Dust Company by just sitting there and look pretty. But man, I wish I would have went with you guys, it is really boring and lame when you guys aren't around. Honestly.''

''Weiss has always worked the hardest out of all the 3 of us in the team. I can be... a little lazy sometimes.'' Blake replied ''Working with Weiss on certain things gets really complicated in some circumstances.'' 

''I get complications working with Neptune, I mean he has a habit of being a nerd.'' Sun said 

Blake lets out a small giggle ''I guess there is still some more things we have in common.''

''Well, other than you being a bookworm.-I mean!'' 

Blake glared at him with a small growl 

Sun raised his hands in defense ''I'm sorry. Bookworm was the first thing on my mind.''

Blake gave off a sigh ''It's fine, I shouldn't taken it as an offensive insult. It has just been a while since I read a book.''

''Well, at least I am glad that you are back.'' Sun said with a smile 

Blake's cheeks turn slightly red as she looked away, she looked away her lips formed a small smile ''Well, I am glad to see you again to, Sun.'' 

''I was wondering..'' Sun took a deep breath, trying to keep him in a cool state

''Hmm?... '' Blake looked at him, one of her eyebrows raised up 

''Maybe we should talk to each other more often, I mean we haven't really saw each other that much. I understand that you're not exactly social with people. But really, I honestly  like hanging out with you Blake.'' Sun finished

Blake realized this, the two never talked so often to each other. She spend most of her day reading her book alone in her room, not wanting people to bother her. The only time they ever see each other is during early mornings, where they would briefly talk to each other before heading to class. It made her wonder why she always has to isolate herself from her friends especially to most closest people such as Sun. Blake was never a social person, she has always disliked being dragged onto conversations that makes her disinterested, especially if they are going to annoy her. And preferably spend her time, dedicated to reading books, it was just a way to escape reality and into her own fantasy world, her very own comfort zone

She took Sun's suggestion for a moment, putting it all into consideration. In response, she gave a quick nod ''Sure. I don't mind.''

''Really?'' Sun doubted for a moment that Blake was going to wanting to see him more often

''Yes. Sometimes I really do feel.... lonely and isolated and that is not a good feeling, reading books doesn't always help me so often. So, I made up my mind... And...'' 

''And?...'' 

''I...I would like to see you more often Sun..'' Blake said, her cheeks turned more red. Did she just really say that?

Sun felt flustered from her response. He thought at first he was just trying to make Blake feel a bit overwhelmed by all this. Thankfully she didn't ''Well.. I want to see you more often to, Blake.''

The two remained silent. Blake didn't know what was on her mind. She felt embarrassed, it was a rather sudden, but an honest confession. She admitted to Sun about her problem of being anti-social that makes gives her the sense of loneliness and isolation. But at least she admitted to someone who is more close to her than she thinks. 

Blake took a deep breath and gave off a smile, quickly changing the subject ''By the way, thank you for this Tayaki, it was really delicious.'' 

''Hey, no problem.'' Sun said, giving off a child ''They are more common in Menagerie than it is in Vale, thankfully now it is slowly being popular here.'' 

''Menagerie? You been there?'' Blake asked, she has never been there her whole life and is rather curious about Sun's experience of being there. After all, it was the area where the Faunus have mostly settled in when the humans forced them to live there.

Sun have nodded in response ''Yeah, I recently visit there while you were away, it is actually very peaceful there. They welcome you in open arms. The people there are nice. The only downside is that, they aren't really big on technology. They prefer to live in the old traditional lifestyle, I think since they are no grimm, I guess there is not much of a point for them to fight. The only problems there is that there is always robberies and killings..''

''Well, like everywhere else in Remnant. None of us can live happily ever after. The real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.'' Blake replied

Sun gave out a sigh ''You're right.'' 

It made her frown when she said that, but she knows better, reality is what it is. Blake lets out a yawn as she now is starting to feel tired and it was time for her to get some sleep. 

''I am getting tired now, I better go get some rest.'' 

''Yeah.'' Sun gave out a yawn as well ''Me to. Want me to walk you back to your room?'' 

''Certainly.'' Blake said ''Thank you for inviting me to your little late night picnic.''

''You're welcome. Consider the Tayaki as a... Uh, a welcome home gift!'' Sun smiled 

Blake gave another adorable giggle. The two continued their stroll, heading back to the dormitory. Sun approached the door and opened it, keeping it held and letting Blake go first.

''Ladies first.'' Sun said, attempting to speak like some kind of flirty rich person

Blake rolled her eyes, followed by another smile and proceeded to enter. Sun followed and the two continued to roam through the dark hallways of the dorm room. The halls were in utter silence. The pair made a turn, another hallway in which Team RWBY's dorm room is located. Blake and Sun stopped for a moment 

''Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Blake. Hope you rest well.'' Sun said, his lips formed another cheerful smile.

Blake in return gave a smile ''You too.''

Sun returned back to continue his walk back to his dorm room, while Blake enters her room and closes it silently to not wake up her roommates. She changed back to her pajamas and laid herself onto the soft comfortable bed. Enough to make her fall asleep. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Roaming Through Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake considered about spending more time with Sun. After realizing how isolated and lonely she is starting to feel. She decided to start talking to Sun more often, and let herself open up to him. There was a small story Blake did not share to Sun about some things about her childhood, and thought it was time to share whatever she decided to not speak about. Knowing that she wouldn't share to anyone else otherwise. She has the most trust to Sun out of anyone else.

Blake walks to the direct path, roaming through Beacon's front Courtyard. She decided to skip class, after not getting enough of a good night sleep, she felt tired, but she didn't care much. Blake gazed up at the sky. A few white clouds are seen moving, slowly beginning to merge with other clouds, large to small, slowly beginning to cover the clear blue sky with nothing but sheets of clouds. The Sun however, continued to shine, sun light filtering the atmosphere. Blake proceeded to pay attention to where she was going in order to avoid an embarrassment of bumping into people, which was a rare occasion for her but it always makes her uncomfortable whenever she has to be the one apologizing or gets dragged into the conversation with the said person she'd bump to. Blake continued on her way, glancing at the random students who are either roaming around or socializing with one another. She tried her best to avoid eye contact since she didn't want anyone to notice she was looking at them, thankfully it is safe to say she was in the clear. 

In the distance up ahead in the path of the court yard, was still more students, and in the end. Beacon's landing platform. Blake this time avoided any eye contact with the individuals roaming about and going with their day. She then noticed a familiar figure, one with blonde spiky hair, a blonde tail moving not putting itself against the surface of the ground. She immediately recognized him the second she looked at the person and proceeded to approach him. 

''Sun.'' Blake spoke, calling the boy's name.

He looked up, and turned his head. Facing the direction to where Blake, his grayish eyes would make eye contact with her amber-colored eyes, and hers with his. Sun lifted his right hand out of his pocket and waved to her 

''Oh, hi Blake.'' he said, greeting her with a smile. She noticed how innocent it looked, almost making her blush. Her cheeks would turn faintly pink, however she still maintained her composure.

''Hi.'' she replied as she continued ''Did you... sleep well?'' attempting to start a conversation, in which Blake was not too familiar of doing.

Sun nodded in response ''Yeah, not much but I seem to be well-awake and well slept. What about you?''

Blake slowly shook her head, as she wrapped her fingers around her right arm, feeling the fabric of her detached sleeve ''Not really. I still haven't gotten enough rest, but I feel awake mostly. Otherwise, I do feel fine.''

Sun's eyebrows would raise a little bit ''Oh... well anyways, do you want to get some tea?'' He proceeded to ask, he reached into his pocket and takes out a couple Lien ''Don't worry, I will pay for it, from the courtesy of Neptune.'' 

Blake would question him whether he stolen the cash from his partner Neptune, but then again, he gave her Tayaki so this time, she let it slide and accepted his offer ''Uhh.. Sure... after all, I did thought of spending more time with you...''

''Really?'' Sun said, looking away, scratching the back of his head a smile formed within his facial appearance . He thought at first Blake would decline. Knowing her anti-social behavior and assumes she is somehow shy to be meeting a lot of people out in public ''Well, I am glad you didn't decline, I just want to talk to you more..'' 

''I honestly need to stay away from Ruby, Weiss, and Yang for a while.'' Blake expressed ''It is sorta hard to not get nervous and I don't like being dragged into one conversation to another.'' 

Sun felt a bit concerned, he did not want to screw this up, otherwise Blake may give a different perception about him. He just wanted one peaceful day with her and hoping not to pressure to spend time, trying to somehow compensate her loneliness. He assume she may give him ''small talks and weird looks again'' like she did in 2 days after they first met, hoping things goes different this time. Sun remained calm and took a deep breath and let her be assured.

''Well, I hope I am not like that to you, so I will try my best not to make you feel, uncomfortable with me like you mentioned you are with your friends.'' Sun said, scratching the back of his head while trying to give off an innocent smile ''I will admit, I am not too keen of being thrown into a conversation ether. Kinda at least. Neptune and Sage would always bother me with stuff I really not really familiar or really uninterested upon talking about. It gets really lame at times.''

 Blake was a little surprised by this ''I see. I never knew that honestly.''

''Well.. No one does. It gets boring.. '' Sun replied ''Anyways, are we ready to go?''

Blake gave a faint smile to him and nodded ''Yes. We should be going.'' 

* * *

_Later...._

Blake and Sun arrived to Vale, the pair looked around as they continued walking. They noticed how quiet the city suddenly is today, not so many cars are seen on the roads, and not much people are walking in the streets. Vale isn't that big of a city but it was usually well busy with traffic and people rushing off too work and police cruisers would be often to be driving around where the least people are found that, making sure nothing bad happens out of their sights. It seems that Sun luckily chose a perfect day and Blake feels much more at ease. They crossed the street freely as no car was seen both ways and continued on heading to the direction of the shop. While they continued their stroll, she would look at him. Her mind would start to be absorbed in thought. Her expression was gently submissive. 

 _'After a week of absence... Nothing has changed, but it feels like it has been a long time. I haven't felt more interactive with someone ever since I've left Adam... I never see Sun sad but it makes me wonder if he ever was when I was out in the mission... Me and my teammates would have never made it if we haven't worked hard to survive... I wish I had a happy confidence like he does. I am only... just jealous... '_ Blake's eyes looked away as she placed her hand, her first two fingers are placed against her lips. 

Sun continued looking around at the buildings around them, observing each one. A lot of them looked like typical urban apartments. Some of them looked older, and seemingly abandoned and run down. And some looked newer and quite modern. 

''Hmm, I thought Vale would look a little more nicer.'' Sun said ''A lot of buildings look quite ancient. What do you think Blake?'' he looked backed at her. 

Blake's eyes widened a bit, her eyebrows would raise up, her mind quickly snaps back to reality and her eyes would look at his again ''Uhm...''

Blake quickly looked around, observing the buildings she is passing and about to pass by, as well as noticing how old, run down and abandoned some of them looked while quite a few looked new and modern ''They do not look like very nice places to live. I wouldn't consider myself... living here at all.'' She tried her best to not look like an idiot and once again maintain her composure. 

Sun laughed ''Yeah, I mean the buildings and houses in Vacuo are kinda uh... the same thing, but... I guess where ever you can settle, you'll feel right at home..''

Blake sighed at his response, looking down as she formed a frown expression in her countenance. She never truly knew what was like to have a home... She spent most of her childhood living in White Fang settlements, having to sleep with the sleeping bags next to other young faunus children who wished to be members of the rights movement. To make a change and live more peaceful lives. The settlements was basically home to her, after Adam found her in the streets. 

Sun remained to look at her, noticing the sadness in Blake's face. He felt a bit feared and immediately did not know whether what he said made her this way ''Blake?...''

Blake looked back at him, her expression once again changes and gives him a worried look ''Yes?..''

''You looked a bit sad for a second there... '' Sun said ''Sorry if I was one who made you feel that way for saying something I probably shouldn't, I should be at fault here..''

''No...'' Blake replied, shaking her head ''You didn't... You just gave me some thoughts, but.. they don't matter..''

Sun was relieved but still doubt a little ''Are you sure?..''

Blake nodded ''Yes, I am sorry for making you worry. I am just self-absorbed in thoughts sometimes.'' 

Sun gave a sigh, feeling more relieved, but he still had little doubt ''Well, okay, good.. Do you want to talk about it, I mean if they aren't important, I understand that it is not my business.'' 

Blake was hesitant at first, but she had no reason to be, she decided to share some of her thoughts to him ''Fine.. Sun.. have you ever felt what it was like to live in the streets, without a home, or a place to sleep?..''

''Yeah... but once.'' Sun replied, rubbing the left side of his neck ''Living in the streets... it felt cold, windy, dangerous,  and mostly, scary...'' 

Blake had a chill run up down her spine ''I was afraid of walking alone when I was younger. I was.. homeless.  Because I didn't have a home, I had to rely on finding places where I would deem them as safe places to rest there for a little while. Then once, I know longer feel safe to stay there, I would travel in day light and try to settle in areas, I've regretted making these choices upon doing so. All I ever wished was to be left alone and have a home where no one would bother me.''

''I hope you don't mind me asking but.. what happened that time when you wandering off the streets?'' Sun asked 

''Just, in several occasions. Sometimes, I would never have second thoughts whenever there are places I found where I would think no one would ever want to bother staying at. However, I never realized how suspicious they would appear to be but I was still young and kinda brash at that time..'' Blake said ''I would stumble upon the worst kind of criminals you would ever encounter in your life...''

Sun felt a bit of fear through his heart as it was beating faster. As if he saw the criminals through her eyes ''Jeez.. that must've been one of the most scariest encounters in your life..''

''Of course it was, but that's not the worst part of it yet..'' Blake started to shiver a little bit, but continued nonetheless ''When I stumbled onto these group of people, I quickly hid myself and watched them and waited for to leave.. I hoped none of them noticed my presence, but I was thankful they didn't. I looked to what they are doing, they seem to almost look like your typical average criminal.. I just watched them and wait for them to leave.''

 ''What were they doing?'' Sun asked ''Did you stumble some sort of gang hide out or what?''

''I do not know, all I remember the place was just filled with criminals. The place was just some abandoned tunnel.. Yeah, call me an idiot for even thinking about staying there.. Anyways.'' Blake cleared her throat and continued ''I listened to what they were saying, with a bit of distraction of my heart pounding and having thoughts about getting caught by one of them. I kept calm and shrugged it all off eventually... While I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. One of them mentioned a little faunus girl...'' 

''A faunus girl?...'' Sun said, one of his eyebrows raised as he was confused

''Yes.'' Blake replied with a nod ''At first I thought one of them may have most likely spotted me earlier before I hid myself. I was about to panic as I assumed they would all search around and look for me. But thankfully they didn't believe him. They all thought he was just seeing things because he was drunk. But they were having considerations of finding this girl, which was once again, me..''

''And did they consider trying to look for you?'' Sun continued to ask more questions, as he got more engrossed to this this story Blake was sharing to him

''Thankfully, no.'' Blake said, letting out a sigh as if all this happened just recently ''I kept patience of them waiting to leave this place, but it seems they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon, and the tunnel was beginning to smell very badly and I needed to leave as soon as possible. I quickly think of a way to leave without being caught by that same guy again. I was hoping all of the criminals there would get drunk but only 1 or 2 remained to be sober. Which made it harder for me to think of a plan to leave..'' 

''Jeez. That made me wonder how were you not caught in the first place.'' Sun remarks ''As you said, the man was just too drunk.''

''Correct. But I felt that they would spot me if I try to leave the tunnel, it was small but the problem was there was no dark areas to cover me or shadows, dark enough to blend myself in. So the only solution was to find something to distract with, while I would try to make a run for it and get away from the creeps.'' Blake continued to explain her story further as she shivered ''I found a glass bottle standing there was probably left there by the drunk man. I quickly searched for a rock to knock it over and carefully threw at the bottle, knocking it off. And I quickly remained hidden and rushed myself and waited for them to turn around. When One of them went to search where the glass bottle fell and break, I made a snap decision and I bolted out of the tunnel and made it out safely. Hoping of them did not hear my footsteps or spotted me when I ran. Eventually I learned to not trust shady places like tunnels, abandoned buildings. Who knows, what could reside or lurk inside..''

Sun felt bad for her, but wondered why she never talked to him about when she was explaining her back story to him, but eventually guessed that it was one of Blake's scariest experiences as a kid to the point where she wants to not talk about it and just end forgetting about it and move on. It gave the boy a more concerning feeling for her. He had an urge to just give her a hug out no where to share his concern to her, but decided it was too much of a sudden move to do that and thought it was a bad idea anyways.

''Well... That must've been a very scary experience for you. Maybe one day we will find, I mean you will! Find a nice home to live in however you like. Depending on the home you'd live in, you will or will not have problem with home invaders or thieves..'' Sun said, his cheeks turned red as he immediately looked away and scratched the back of his head. Realizing the embarrassment of what he accidentally almost said, but was thankful to quickly changed his word

Blake's cheeks turned red, but mixed with the sad expression that would once again appear in her face. She knew what Sun was originally going to say, but giggled at the response. Sun heard it and looked back at her

''Uhm... What's so funny?'' Sun asked, trying his best to appear okay. 

Blake giggled a little more and gave off a smile ''N-Nothing..'' 

Sun was confused but shrugged it off ''Well, alright.'' 

The two continued on their stroll, remaining quiet for a little bit before they were approaching the tea shop. When they did, Sun allowed Blake to go in first and they end up ordering some tea and several food for them to eat. They took a seat at the second floor. The same one where they sat before, and a barista would arrive to give them their tea and the food. The two still remained quiet. Blake stared at Sun while he was gazing at the street below, glancing at the people and cars that pass by the shop. After a minute or two, Sun would then turn his head and look was about to make contact with hers. Blake's eye lids would shut them as she drink her tea to avoid a an awkward moment with him as she accidentally caused before which was rare. 

''So, I've realized that you were suppose to have class today... And... I am sorry if that was my fault as well.'' Sun apologized

Blake's eyes opened up, as she got confused ''You don't need to apologize Sun... I accepted your offer to spend time with you.. Besides, I had Yang to make an excuse since she wanted me to take care of her homework assignment. She can be so irresponsible.''

''Oh I see.'' Sun gave a small laugh ''Well, it is a good thing I had Neptune to do the same for me, but I know he's going to want something from me later on.''

''Does he know that you done this so you and I could spend more time with each other?'' Blake asked

''He basically guessed..'' Sun's eyes would look at another direction

Blake glared at him ''You told him, didn't you?''

Sun raised his hands in defense ''No, of course not. I am serious, he just luckily guessed. I feel that Yang may have told him about us.''

''Yang?..'' Blake gave a sigh ''Ugh... She always tends have the curiosity about me and you for some reason..'' 

Sun eyes widened ''Really?..''

''Yes.'' Blake continued ''After the dance, she kept on talking to me about you know.. How good we danced or how much fun I had. I'll be honest, the dance really kept my mind off of certain things.''

''You mean with Torchwick and the White Fang fiasco?'' Sun questioned

Blake nodded ''Right. I am glad that he's arrested. I hope the Atlas military doesn't plan to release him anytime soon, I still feel that if they were to release him, he will cause more trouble again.''

 ''Nah, don't worry about it. I don't think they'll ever think it is a good idea.'' Sun said ''If he does cause anymore trouble. We'll make sure to stop him.''

''I suppose you are right, I guess..'' Blake replied, taking another sip of her tea ''Still the thought of them releasing him startles me..''

''I get the same feeling some time as well.'' Sun admitted ''I mean, he knows me, you and Ruby way more than anyone else, I just hope he'll stop becoming a problem since he's one of the most wanted criminals so far in this city.''

''Robbing dust, military equipment. Unfortunately I knew never learned what was the purpose of him stealing dust, but I am assuming he was doing it to make a deal with the White Fang.'' Blake speculated ''All I knew that he had bad intentions, and he must be stopped.''

''Anyways, about Yang..'' Sun mentioned

''Hmm?'' Blake gave him a a look, expressing her confusion to him ''What about her?''

''Did she saying about that you and me.. That uhm you know ..'' Sun's cheeks turn red 

Blake realized what he was implying as she coughed out the tea she was drinking and her cheeks also turned red ''I..I..Uhm.. O-Of course not. I am sure that what she... thinks about us. But I don't know if she thinks that you and I have some form of relationship...'' 

''Neptune also kept telling me stuff and what he thinks about you and me, you know what he is.. Neptune as always.'' Sun added

That strange feeling came back again, but only this time. Blake remained staring at Sun with a confused innocent look on her face, her mouth open and her eyes slightly widened. 

Sun did not know why she was giving him that face ''Uhh...Uh, Blake?''

Blake did not respond

''Blake..'' Sun continued calling her name, he gotten confused at this point and try to place his eye in front of her eyes as he moved it up and down ''Sun, to Blake. Are you there?''

When Sun tried to get Blake to respond. She quickly noticed his and his face closer to her as she quickly snapped back to reality ''I..I am sorry! I literally had a sudden feeling..''

''A feeling?'' Sun was confused of what he meant

''Yeah...I do not know how to describe it. It got me to zone out for a moment there.''

''Huh? I see.'' Sun sat back to his seat ''Jeez.. I do not know what to say.''

''Ugh, I am not going to talk to Yang about all this anymore. I don't want her to annoy me and make a rumor about you and me to anyone else.'' Blake said as she finished her tea ''But I don't see why would she do that.''

''Ohh, well Neptune used to make up stuff like that before we arrived here. Mostly to Sage however. I mean you know Neptune, he's kinda a bad flirt but kinda tries to get one of us to ask a girl out which at that time I was not interested in that kind of stuff honestly.'' Sun, said, his tail grabs the handle of the tea cup as he finishes drinking it as it holds it 

''Doesn't he flirt with Weiss?..'' Blake asked

Sun nodded ''Yeah, he also said that he tried to flirt with Yang when we were in the mission searching where he was probably operating at. But I feel he was flirting, because he's always like that with every girl.''

''Hmm.. I did remember Yang mentioning that he gave Neptune a quick lesson while he was with her. I did not know what she meant but it did not sound pretty.'' Blake said, followed with a small giggle ''Anyways... Sun, I have something to ask you?''

''What is it?'' Sun asked, his eyebrows raised up in curiosity 

''I want you to keep me company for a while.'' Blake requested, to compensate the sudden loneliness ''Just, you and me.. I really prefer more personal conversation like this. I don't want to explain why I ask, I just want this favor from you.''

Sun put thought into this, but immediately accepted her request. He'll do anything for her and help her in her struggles ''Sure. I'll come to see you more often. Honestly I feel I do owe you something in return so I guess going to talk to you is that is what you want?''

Blake gave a nodded, followed by a smile ''Yes, besides. I want to hear your story, you never gave me a chance to ask you. And I explained to you my story, so I feel it is right for you to do the same.''

Sun scratched the back of his head once again ''Well... just one problem.''

''Hmm?'' Blake furrowed her eyebrow

''I feel that my backstory won't be as interesting as yours, so I hope you don't mind.'' Sun said

''Do not worry.'' Blake assured ''Just share me it anyway you want, you know so much about me and it is time I get to know so much about you.''

''Wow.'' Sun was surprised, but was happy at the same time. Never thought Blake would ask him of such, but knew it was fair to share his story to her ''Well, alright. Save for the next three days?''

Blake nodded ''Yes, that's fine. I gotta get work done anyways and I do not want my teachers to be upset with my absences, or they'll question the performance of my attendance.''

''Alright. Anyways..'' Sun reached through his small bag that she never knew she brought with him ''Here, I brought you another Tayaki. It is obvious that you like them so I decided to buy another one and save it for you.''

Blake's eyes widened as she took the bag, containing the tayaki in it ''Thank you, Sun. But where did you get these?'' 

''There is a shop that is at least 6 blocks away from the tea shop. There's quite a few vendors there who sell them, though some of sell them in a higher price than others. You'll find out which one sells the cheapest.'' Sun replied ''South-West from here.''

''Thanks. Anyways, we should go back. I don't want my team to search for me, I have to focus on my work.'' Blake said ''We will.. talk again soon. Thanks for having Tea with me.''

Sun nodded with a smile ''Yeah, anytime Blake.''

* * *

 

Sun and Blake left the shop and both headed up back to the academy. Sun waves to Blake and heads back to meet up with his team. Blake waved back with a smile and checked her scroll noticing several unread messages from Ruby, and Yang. She quickly read through each one. Explaining how good of an excuse she made up for her absence and thanks her for taking care of her homework. Ruby's message is regarding about Sun and Neptune's involvement with Team RWBY's future upon dealing with Grimm activity.

''So, Professor Port asked me why you were not in class and I responded that you were sick and stressed out from the mission in the North-Western Quadrant. He said that it must've been horrible and I responded 'Well it was a 'Cat'astrophe to her, eh? Thank you for taking care of my homework, I've made sure to turn yours in, I left the new homework assignment in your bed.

Blake groaned at the text her partner sent to her as her eyes rolled before looking back at the scroll ''I'll go to it later, for now. I just hope Zwei didn't climb on my bed and ate it. Otherwise, it will be your fault.'' she wrote and sent the text

''Hey Blake! I talked with Professor Oobleck about having Sun and Neptune to go with us on future missions. He said, it is fine, just as long they remain focus on what they are doing.'' Ruby wrote in the text ''This is going to be great. Anyways, meet us in the Dining Hall!''

Blake wrote to her ''That is excellent news, Ruby. And, I'll be there soon'' she sent the text and then puts away her scroll while continued on walking, heading to the dining hall to meet up with her team. A smile formed on her countenance, while she enjoyed spending her day with Sun. Her feelings for him began to develop, however she continues to fail to acknowledge what these feelings are and what do they mean. It has been a while since Blake ever felt like she was close to someone, and was glad that she found someone to feel more close to him than she probably was with Adam. Someone who she puts in high regard. Sun Wukong. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Update

Hey guys, it's been a while.. Many people are wondering that why aren't there any additional chapters? Well, it is simply because for a long while I have lost all motivation to write, however I have somehow regained a bit of my confidence and made more chapters. I have relocated to Wattpad to finish these chapters and are now available for anyone to read. 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/87557795-the-light-in-the-shadows 

All five chapters have been included. So I hope to see you there and enjoy the chapters.


End file.
